<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleepy Sylphs and Soft One by bluecatboi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455384">Sleepy Sylphs and Soft One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi'>bluecatboi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Retelling the Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Male Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Seeker of the Sun Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), So i just kinda made it up, final fantasy sylph, hopefully it isnt too wrong, i dont own any lore books, jazz hands i still dont know how to tag, took miqo'te lore and made it my own</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecatboi/pseuds/bluecatboi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ceicel tells his friends that he will be leaving to go on adventures soon, to unsurprisingly disappointment from the sylphs he has called friends since he was young. Yet the promise of more stories and games on his returns means he is able to go in good graces -and maybe suffer more pranks this coming moon. <br/>While heading home one sylph wants to hear a story, and Ceicel is more than willing to share one of his favorites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Retelling the Adventure [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sleepy Sylphs and Soft One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Still don't know how to summarize or tag, but one day.... one day</p>
<p>Thank you for taking interest in my cat boy!! I will definitely try not to get got by ffxiv and write more hopefully, but sometimes you just don't have a say what you hyper focus on huh?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Soft One leaves?” one sylph hovers very close to his face.</p>
<p>“Who will dance with us now!” Another whines as they tug on his arm.</p>
<p>“Not forever, I promise,” Ceicel turns his arm and shows the palm of his hand, “I will come with new stories and dances too. That way we can have more fun.”</p>
<p>The one tugging, Ponnixia -most likely- pauses, really considering his words, “Alright. Soft one can go.” they turn to face the other, if Ceicel remembers correctly that one is Pelixia, “We bring gifts! Milkroot and catmint for Soft one!”</p>
<p>“Ah-” Ceicel tries but Pelixia laughs like a bell chiming.</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Soft one needs fun before leaving!” neither pay Ceicel any mind, already talking of what fun they will have. He probably should warn the others at Hawthorne… Should, being the key word. He isn’t going to ruin the fun of the sylphs! That is just cruel. </p>
<p>“Well you have a full moon before I leave, so you have plenty of time to plan what games we can play,” he says to them, though it is unlikely they really heard him. He snorts and waves them off as they flutter away not even with a word of good will. </p>
<p>He turns his attention back to the forest around him. Recently the wildlife have been more aggressive, so he needs to be careful and stay closer to the road. Ceicel jogs down the familiar pathway away from where the forest turns into the sylphlands. He doesn’t go into Little Solace since he hasn’t been invited properly yet, but just outside it often enough to know that many sylphs stay just outside the Sylphlands. </p>
<p>Once he is within eyesight of Hawthorne Hut he slows to a walk. No point in running now, if a gnat is to attack then so be it. He still has a few hours before dark, a few hours to himself before he needs to return home.</p>
<p>Ceicel hums, unsure of where he would like to go in his remaining free time.</p>
<p>“Soft one walks slow, planning fun games?” Noraxia flutters above and then in front of Ceicel, stopping him in his tracks. </p>
<p>“No games,” he shakes his head. “Are you planning any games?” Ceicel notes the lack of anything that could play a prank.</p>
<p>She hovers over and sits on Ceicel’s head, petting his wild hair, “No games. Maybe find a fun story spot.”</p>
<p>“Outside or not?”</p>
<p>“This one thinks outside story is nice. Soft one know of good story spots?”</p>
<p>Ceicel hums, mostly ignoring Noraxia braiding his hair in fairly neat strains, “By the water?”</p>
<p>Noraxia laughs, sounds a lot like chimes in the breeze, “Soft one loves the water.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get any ideas,” Ceicel snorts, “But yes. I do love the water, and I do very much love stories by the water.”</p>
<p>Ceicel tries to look at his conversation partner only to get gently bapped for moving, “Or we can go under that overhang over there and my hair keeps some of the braids you put in?”</p>
<p>They hum, still clearly braiding his hair, “Okay, but walk slowly.”</p>
<p>“I am starting to walk,” Ceicel warns, taking slow steps over to the overhang just under the hut. Noraxia makes soft sounds of protest before finally getting seated. “So, will I tell you a story?”</p>
<p>“Yes. Soft one’s voice is nice. Soft one means many things, soft one!”</p>
<p>Ceicel didn’t know his name meant more than he just had soft hair. “Do you want to hear a story my mom used to tell me at night?”</p>
<p>“Yes! Yes! Soft one has many moms, so soft one must have many mom stories.”</p>
<p>He stops himself from shaking his head as he snickers, “Yes, I guess that is right, but this is from a mom you haven’t seen.”</p>
<p>Noraxia hums, “Well this one hopes to meet her one day.”</p>
<p>Ceicel smiles sadly, “She would probably like you. She looked a lot like me, or more I look a lot like her. Her hair was darker than mine though. She had a more rumbly voice, and she could tell me stories in such a way to chase bad dreams away. Though don’t ask her to sing, I’ve been told she can’t sing very well.”</p>
<p>Noraxia flutters over to the other side of his head, only making a soft humming to show they are listening.</p>
<p>“So, in the darkest hours we look to the stars and see the wide, wide sky. Each light is a story. My favorite story is of a green star. That story is the one I’m going to tell you. It starts out in a small desert village. A home to mighty hunters and trackers that no one could best. A pair of twins were born. The twins looked as if they were one person, all but their eyes were different. One had eyes as dark as the deepest night and the other had eyes that could burn you. Yet if they closed their eyes, they were the same hunter twice over. Yet, as they grew it became clear that without each other, they were hopeless on their own.<br/>Where one failed the other was gifted beyond their years. And quickly did they learn to always be together, to always cover the other’s failings. Yet to everyone else, the twins were a heavy burden. Two mouths to feed for one extremely talented hunter was too much. The Nunh did not want to pick one child to forget and send to their death, but sending one away would surely kill the other. So he told them he would only give them one share of food. They were clever enough to survive with only half the food any other hunter would get.<br/>Both were clever enough to know that they would not survive this for long. So, they turned their worries up to the stars, hoping that anyone would hear them.”</p>
<p>Ceicel pauses and looks up, “Mom and Momma argued this next little part, of which god answered their prayers. But it still stands that someone helped. Told the twins on how to become one person. They had to travel deep into the heart of the forest, and far across oceans to seek out two stones. When these two stones were to be combined, the holders would become one as well. And so they did. They fought through terrible monsters, and cruel weather. And they each took the stones in hand.<br/>Then, two were one. With one eye as dark as night and with one eye that could burn you. With skills beyond what either one of them had. Powerful, wise, clever, everything a good hunter to strive for all in one.”</p>
<p>He pauses, quite surprised that Noraxia didn’t stop him to ask a million questions. But he finds the answer sitting behind him. She fell asleep. Ceicel snorts quietly. “You know if it wasn’t the middle of the day, I wouldn’t feel so hurt that you fell asleep,” he says, mostly to himself before standing up and brushing the dirt and leaves off of himself. </p>
<p>He glances around for a moment before pulling out a little journal and stick of charcoal. A simple little smuggy doodle of himself is enough for him. Ceicel walks away before clapping his hands, shaking off most of the extra dust. He looks to the pinkish tones in the sky, he might as well just go home. The promise of adventure pulses through his veins. Soon.</p>
<p>Soon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>